


mission accomplished：窃情计划（5）完结章

by Aju_Misery



Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圆顺 - Freeform, 奎顺 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery
Summary: 食用愉快。
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629388
Kudos: 9





	mission accomplished：窃情计划（5）完结章

背对着床帏、被轻轻捉住手腕的全圆佑没有回话。

他背后那张kingsize的大床上跪坐着的，是他暗恋了两年有余的前搭档，是在这次简单任务中因一时大意而被调查目标下药、一手被铐住无法动弹，衣冠不整的权顺荣。服帖的黑发被汗浸湿，凌乱地贴在额头上，即使全圆佑不回头，也知道他的眼睛闪烁着什么样的光。

别人的爱情像是吞了蝴蝶，胃袋里挂着七上八下的希望和失望；全圆佑的暗恋则像是一只趋光的蛾，权顺荣那双小动物一样的眼睛里冒出的光指引着他不断靠近。

“你让我‘别走’，”全圆佑尽量压住自己内心燃起的期待，以及那份期待所带来的狂喜，“……你知道在这种情况下，这代表着什么吗？”

捉住他的那只手随着体温的升高而微微冒汗，权顺荣显然有些窘迫，但他还是用微弱而坚定的声音回答：“……嗯。”

尾音没能完整地吐出，反而因为全圆佑接下来的举动而不能自制地上扬。

全圆佑在这简单的音节刚发出时，便迅速地转过身子逼近床上的权顺荣。他像一只豹子一般敏捷，又似张开双翼的巨鹰，强烈的压迫感从物理层面与心理层面双管齐下。这突然的靠近把权顺荣吓了一跳，只能用手堪堪撑着自己的身子向后挪动。缩着身体的他退无可退，被对方严严实实地卡在了臂弯和床头的雕花木板间，连转头的空隙都很难找到。

权顺荣光裸的大腿则因为对方的动作不可避免地磨蹭到西装裤，敏感的腿肉甚至因此有些泛红。于是他一边消化着眼前的状况，一边瑟缩着尽量想缩短和对方的距离。只是他每后退一厘，全圆佑便毫不客气地前进几分，像要把两人严丝合缝地贴紧成一体似的。

两人之间的空间越缩越小，权顺荣不得不抬头直视前搭档。

好近——狭长而清冷的双眸，眸子里是冷静而凌冽的黑，而眼底却好像溢出了一些喜悦和期待来。总是不近人情的嘴唇，此时也是含笑的。

上一次这么近地看他，是什么时候来着？是第一次出任务，对方为了掩护他而重伤倒地，自己崩溃着抱着全圆佑为他取暖的时候吗；还是在一队的联欢会上游戏输掉了，大冒险和他对视半分钟的时候；又或是，全圆佑一声不吭收拾行李要离开宿舍的那天，自己拽着他的衣领强迫他看着自己的眼睛、给自己一个答案的时候……

一瞬间的走神也被全圆佑捕捉到了，他无奈地叹了口气，像他们还在做搭档那时一样，温和地看着他：“真的不会后悔吗？”

满脑子回忆里的全圆佑和眼前半年没见的全圆佑重合在一起，权顺荣在这一瞬间才知道自己到底有多想他。

于是他不再用蜷缩的身体拒绝接下来的将要发生的一切，眼眸中坚定又带点不可察觉的羞涩，亮晶晶地回望着自己的前搭档。

“为什么要后悔。”

真是一个典型的权顺荣式回答。全圆佑的心被这六个字狠狠地击中，喜爱的情感喷涌而出，他凑上前，迫不及待地、深深地，吻了上去。

……好烫，为什么会这么烫。

权顺荣觉得全圆佑身体的每一个部位，都被童话里的坏女巫施了法。二十一世纪游走在高端科技组织的权特工，在此时却突然相信起魔法来——因为全圆佑指尖的每一寸触碰，划过自己胸口、小腹、大腿时，都烫得他发痒。

全圆佑的双手太过灵活，修长的手指轻而易举地解开了身上最后一件遮羞的衬衫，进而毫无障碍地摩挲着权顺荣精致的锁骨，收获了面前人在接吻间隙，唇齿间泄出的一丝动听的呻吟，全圆佑满意于怀里人敏感的反应，变本加厉地将阵地挪到了胸前粉红色的两点上。

这一片区域对权顺荣来说无疑是陌生的，连他自己都很少关注的乳头，此时却在全圆佑轻重交错的揉捏下挺立起来。权顺荣练得漂亮且引以为豪的胸肌，被全圆佑大力拢起又顺着动作抚平，胸口细密的神经与全圆佑指肚和指甲的一次次接触中，变得愈加敏感起来，乳首也逐渐地胀大、充血，没过多久便像两颗小巧的樱桃，可怜兮兮地在空气中随着他的喘息而颤抖。

太过刺激了，完全未知的领域，来自全圆佑的触碰——权顺荣脑海中有个声音一直在大喊着快逃，但不知道是归功于金珉奎的药物催化，还是一些别的感情推动，他一边在对方舌头的追逐下呻吟着“不要”，一边又欲拒还迎地向前挺动着胸膛，想得到更多的抚摸。

全圆佑被对方青涩而又有些色情的反应撩动得心生急躁，但猎物在嘴边反而让他坏心眼起来。全圆佑在对方情动之时强压住心里的欲望，停下了唇舌和双手的动作，似笑非笑地看着权顺荣。

权顺荣被他突然的停止弄得措手不及，能够自由活动的左手虚虚地抵在全圆佑的胸膛，噙着生理眼泪的上吊眼角写满了不满和欲望，发红的鼻头和被对方折磨得肿胀的嘴唇也颤动着，浑身散发着熟透了的美味气息。

——现在终于，马上就要完全是我的了。

全圆佑内心涌动着狂喜，只是在欣赏对方欲求不满而又困惑的表情时，他又不由自主地瞥向了之前被金珉奎啄在脖子上的痕迹。

明亮的喜悦里迅速混杂了颜色浓重的嫉妒和愤怒。

权顺荣的察言观色可以说是全队最低水准，他完全没有觉察到全圆佑的心情变化，体内药效随着体温而沸腾，任何一瞬的停息都让他浑身燥热难安。

在他终于无法忍耐，凑上前去想笨拙地吻上全圆佑时，却因为下体突然的刺激而不由尖叫出声。

全圆佑的手指从他有些松垮的短裤裤腿处攀上，迅速地撩过囊袋，似轻似重地在他的下体根部揉捏着。前搭档刚才的温柔攻势此刻荡然无存，像要逼权顺荣喊出来一般，随着他的喘息而不断加快着速度。权顺荣不可抑制地弓起后背，把全圆佑的肩膀作为自己的受力点，毛茸茸的脑袋颤抖地抵住对方的宽肩，生理眼泪像断了线的珠子一样浸湿了全圆佑的衬衫。

小动物一般发抖的他，试图用可以活动的那只手按住全圆佑的手腕，却在被对方察觉后变本加厉地用五指环绕住自己的柱身，灵巧地撸动了起来。被刺激得无法承受的权顺荣试图并紧双腿抵抗，但不知何时早被全圆佑用双腿卡住膝盖，根本动弹不得。

浑身无力的仓鼠只能承受着这灭顶的快感，低低地啜泣起来。

全圆佑亲亲对方的头顶，又俯下身去舔舐着他的侧颈，在靠近金珉奎留下的痕迹处施力啃咬。这一举动引起了权顺荣变了调的呜咽：“你……不行……唔……”

“什么不行？”搂住怀里人的细轫的腰肢，强迫他离自己再近一点，全圆佑并没有打消覆盖那些吻痕和牙印的念头，“我不喜欢他留下的这些痕迹——是因为任务也不行——盖住。”

“……”权顺荣泄愤似的轻轻咬了一口全圆佑，只是力气甚小，几乎可以被忽略不计，“小气……”

全圆佑听见他这句话，挑挑眉露出一个不怎么和善的笑容，俯到对方红透的耳尖，一面用牙齿轻咬权顺荣的耳垂，一面用犯规的低音炮在他耳畔低语：“我要罚你了。”

还没等权顺荣反应过来，对方的舌头就像一条灵巧的小蛇，顺着权顺荣的耳廓舔舐了起来。这一瞬间，权顺荣实打实地感受到了什么叫被对方的气息笼罩，面前是全圆佑霸道而有力的臂膀，耳畔只能听到他呼气的声音，每一处裸露的肌肤都与他紧紧相贴全无退路——

自己……这次是不是真的要被吃掉了？

这样的认知使他感到一丝恐慌，又不由自主地兴奋了起来——全圆佑在他阴茎上的动作速度越来越快，权顺荣的腰杆随着对方过分的动作不自觉地起伏。即使看不见下体的动作，他也能在脑海中映出纤细白皙的手指蹭刮自己私密处的样子，这一幻想让浑身无力的权顺荣手指不禁收紧，扣上了全圆佑的肩膀——要到了，不行了，要射了……

欲望到顶的那一瞬间，权顺荣却听见折磨自己耳垂的全圆佑轻笑一声，坏心眼地交握住他的下体，用拇指牢牢地堵住了即将喷涌出精液的铃口。

权顺荣呜咽一声，不安地扭动着腰肢，对方却紧紧地扣住他的命根，不再加以任何的动作。过了半晌，全圆佑缓缓地松开作乱的手，在撤出对方的短裤时还恶作剧地搔刮了一下柱身，惹得大口喘息间的权顺荣尾椎触电一般颤抖起来。

不知道是被欺负得有点惨了，还是最后没能射出来耗去了太多力气，权顺荣除了抽泣的声音连一句完整的骂句都说不出来，只是低着头短促地发抖着。

全圆佑扫视着权顺荣的侧颈，看着被他舔咬得亮晶晶的皮肉上，金珉奎留下的淡痕已经被一一覆盖，不由微笑起来。

心情有所好转的他托起权顺荣的下巴。看着这张因为委屈而变得鼓囊囊的脸，和哭得太狠眯成一条线的眼睛，全圆佑讨好地去啄对方的嘴唇：“是我不好。”

权顺荣脑中愤怒和欲望交织在一起，复杂的心绪在全圆佑亲上他嘴唇的时候被全数熄灭。脑内昏昏沉沉的他想伸出右手自己处理还挺立着的下身，却被手铐牵制，只发出了金属碰撞的响声；而左手被全圆佑十指交握地牢牢困住，完全不能靠近自己的茎身一步，这让权顺荣不可自控地扭动起下体，可怜兮兮地想引起全圆佑的注意。

双目狭长的特工看起来像一只马上就要得逞的狐狸，他亲了亲权顺荣的脸颊，笑眯眯地对对方说：“我会换个方式让顺荣舒服的。”

变得有些迟钝的权顺荣还在理解全圆佑的话，对方就已经以飞快的速度向床后方退去。留出足够的空间后，全圆佑便掐着权顺荣的大腿和腰杆向下拖动，把原本靠坐在床头的权顺荣直挺挺地按倒在床中央。全圆佑笑眯眯地掰开对方白嫩的大腿，用膝盖顶住了权顺荣的会阴，随即俯趴下身，由上至下地凝视着权顺荣。

迷糊如权顺荣也知道他接下来要做什么，虽然已经互通心意也做好了心理准备，但这一步对一个钢铁直男来说来得还是太快了。他努力睁开自己噙着眼泪的眼睛，试图挣扎着坐起身，但因为金珉奎铐住的右手而轻易失败了。

全圆佑心情大好地按住权顺荣的肩膀，细长的双眼因为微笑而眯成两个圆弧：“你在怕吗？”

这个时候还要逞强的特工瞪大双眼梗着脖子，底气不足地回答：“谁说，我在怕了，就是，硌着我脖子了，不舒服……”

身上人的微笑越来越大：“这样啊。”

说话间他的手也没闲着，不给权顺荣反应时间地脱下了他下身最后一层防线。权顺荣惊呼一声还没来得及抗议，就被全圆佑叼了嘴唇，舌头长驱直入不给他留一点发出声音的机会。

自己大概是喜欢接吻的吧？无暇思考的权顺荣眯着眼睛任自己的口腔被对方侵入。全圆佑身上的每一个部位都像他的手指一样灵活，舌头不像舌头，像有自我意识的蛇，顺着权顺荣的牙床舔舐到上腔，伴着津液纠缠住他的嘴唇，连空气都要一并张牙舞爪地吃光。全圆佑高挺的鼻梁抵着权顺荣柔软的脸颊肉，不住的喘气声每一声都在诉说着人类最本能的索求。

沉浸在对方厮磨中的仓鼠觉得自己的思绪乱糟糟的，就好像塞了一团湿漉漉的毛线球，完全找不到理性的突破点所在。恍惚间，突然感到下体一阵冰凉，被刺激到的他不安地眨了眨眼睛，只能看到全圆佑安抚意味的眼神，便也硬着头皮放松了下来。

全圆佑的手指涂满润滑液在他的会阴处打着转，转而又爱抚一般地揉捏着他的双股，稍一用力拍打，便激得那两块肉轻轻地摇晃、变形起来。赤裸的下身不一会儿便顺着全圆佑的抚摸布满了樱桃味的粘液，在暧昧的灯光下折射着浅浅的亮光，透着粉红色的股肉显得万分色情。全圆佑感受到权顺荣在他的动作下气息越来越不稳，他怜爱地咬了咬对方的下唇，撑开权顺荣小穴的褶皱，缓缓地插入了一根手指。

异物的入侵让权顺荣嗯嗯地叫了起来。全圆佑的舌头灵巧地扫过他整齐的上牙，抵住了权顺荣的口腔上壁，把他嘴里发出的呻吟吞吃入腹，只留下淫靡的水声与接吻的响动。

在身下人适应了一根手指的抽插后，全圆佑顺势多塞了几根手指进去。与对方的接触面积骤然增大，权顺荣甚至能感受到对方指纹的质地和整齐的指甲。被自己喜欢的人探究身体内里的不安和羞涩放大了他身上的每一条神经，在全圆佑顺着他喘息的频率扩张时，碰到了权顺荣甬道中一处富有韧性的内壁——这一点就像一处开关，本在与权顺荣安静接吻的全圆佑恰到好处地离开了他的嘴唇。被松开的权顺荣感到下体似乎涌起了一阵电流，这股快感顺着尾椎一路传到大脑，让他不由变了调地娇吟出声。

这辈子都没有发出过这种声音的权顺荣，在反应过来后，半是惊呆半是羞赧地睁大眼睛看着全圆佑。而对方只是笑笑，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着权顺荣的脸，似是一个表情都不想错过，手下也加快频率地抽动起来。

全圆佑舔舐着嘴唇：“我想听。”

在这种灭顶的快感下，权顺荣不断地扭动着企图逃离，却被全圆佑死死地扣住了腰肢被钉在了原地。坏心眼的夹攻下，他只能一边淌着眼泪一边在枕头上不断地摇着头，无法抑制的呻吟和告饶声随全圆佑的节奏从红肿的嘴唇里倾泻而出，即使害羞地紧闭双唇，也无法阻挡喉咙深处发出的似哽咽一般令人难耐的声响。

权顺荣被融化一般沙哑的嗓音混同下身呜啾的水声，一同传入了全圆佑的耳朵：“不……抽……出去……”

眼看权顺荣的阴茎又开始颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，全圆佑欣赏着恋人羞涩垂泪的表情，觉得自己的忍耐也快达到极限，不分轻重地又在对方的甬道中抠挖了几下，换来权顺荣白嫩的大腿敏感而无谓的扭动，他缓缓地抽出手指——而权顺荣嘴上虽然含糊不清地求他退出自己的身体，泛红的穴口像挽留他一般，穴肉紧紧地吸附住了他的每个指节。随着“啵”一声抽离，满是润滑液的指腹终于完全退出，微微开合的小口和权顺荣的胸膛同频率地颤抖着。

全圆佑花了几秒凝视自己还沾着润滑液的手指，暖橘色的水晶搅得他的视线一瞬间有些飘忽。

走到这一步是半年前的他从未肖想过的，这一切都太没有实感了——不如说，太过幸福的时候，人总会怀疑现实的真实性——但是权顺荣就这样躺在他的身下，浑身布满了他的痕迹，因为他手指的律动而喘息着，情色而又诱人。全圆佑短暂动摇的内心无法自制地又升腾起了狂喜，他解开自己的裤带，微微颤抖着双手，找出安全套套上自己早已蓄势待发的阳具。

听到弹性塑胶绷在皮肉上的声响，权顺荣挤掉眼眶中的眼泪，泪眼模糊地望去。看清自己男朋友的尺寸后，他摇着头，一脸泫然欲泣地向全圆佑求饶：“……会痛，不行……”

狐狸相的男人又怎么会放过他。他一面安抚地亲亲权顺荣的脸颊肉，一面扶住自己的性器在穴口打圈：“相信我。”

本就在翕动的穴口哪经得起这一番逗弄，套着保险套的龟头坏心地在大腿根部的软肉处戳弄着，轻轻地扫过穴口的褶皱，还在张合的小口便诚实地轻轻吸住顶端，又恋恋不舍地松开。全圆佑就着保险套上的润滑液在权顺荣股间上下磨蹭，硬生生把一片皮肤挑逗成了粉红色。上下轻微的摩擦刺激得权顺荣双腿不安地挪动，连带抬头的下体也左右晃动，为整个画面更添一份色情。

因为权顺荣这份无意识的挑逗，全圆佑觉得自己又涨大了一圈。

权顺荣被搞得没脾气：“太……太大了……”

全圆佑听到这句话后，觉得理性全线崩溃，他急切而满意地啄了啄对方的嘴唇：“谢谢邀请。”

使出浑身解数准备说服对方的权顺荣听见这四个字，大脑还没运转过来，就感觉到不同于手指尺寸的粗大物件像利刃一样撑开了穴口的褶皱，一寸一寸地劈开了他的后庭，过分敏感的甬道被展开得只能包裹住全圆佑的性器，可观的雄性器官顶得他眉头紧皱，抽着气挺直了后背，就如一条垂死挣扎的鱼一样在床上大口喘着粗气。

撑在他身上的男人也一副隐忍的表情，额角渗出薄汗的他轻轻地喘息，趴下身极尽全力温柔地安慰道：“顺荣……放松点。”

权顺荣眼角含泪，气息微弱地望着全圆佑。

昔日的搭档经过这半年的历练，隐约能感到棱角变得凌厉许多。这半年，他在哪做什么呢？给自己打了多少个未接电话呢？又有多少次在深夜的时候想起自己呢？……暗恋一定很辛苦吧，自己又没那么聪明，肯定有很痛苦的时候在吧……

权顺荣透着泪水朦朦胧胧地看着全圆佑紧紧抿住的嘴唇，轻轻地仰头，像全圆佑之前告白时那浅尝辄止的吻一般，柔和而动情地把自己的嘴唇盖了上去。全圆佑显得有些吃惊，但很快便追逐起对方的舌尖。

滴落的汗珠砸在权顺荣的耳畔，溅落的水滴都在诉说有多喜欢。

二人亲密的厮磨间，权顺荣的下身也逐渐放松，早前挤入的润滑液也因为体温的升高而变得粘稠起来，随着穴壁微微的颤动而流入每一个角落，甚至因为全圆佑的完全契合而一部分被挤出穴口，顺着股缝滴落在床单上，晕染出一片深色的水痕。

全圆佑低低的一句“我要动了”，权顺荣自觉地伸出左手环住全圆佑的后颈，微微发颤地回应他：“嗯、嗯。”

密集而高频的抽动伴随着囊袋碰撞在臀肉上的声音充满了整个房间，权顺荣觉得自己快要融化了。适应了最初的酸胀感后，取而代之攀上神经的是铺天盖地的快感。全圆佑粗大的性器精准地按压在敏感的那一点上，全方位的触碰让权顺荣无处可逃，只能抬起双腿环住对方的腰承受着。被连带刺激的阴茎逐渐硬立，顶端随着被冲撞的频率滴洒出星星点点的津液。喉咙里的呻吟早已无法抑制，伴着节奏的每一次撞击，都能听到他悦耳的哭泣。

全圆佑看着权顺荣一张一合的嘴唇，看着他因为自己而陷入情欲失控的样子，觉得好喜欢，又不由自主地萌生出想欺负他的欲望——想看到浓情蜜意的他，也想看到哭得支离破碎的他——这大概是所有陷入爱情的人的通病吧，完全的占有，所有的情绪因自己而起，也因自己而熄。

于是他托住权顺荣的膝窝，用力把对方的两条修长漂亮的腿高高抬起，架在自己的肩膀上，下半身也更加无障碍地长驱直入。权顺荣因为他的动作哭喊着太深了，脚趾不安地乱动着，最终为了更好地支撑住身体，他的脚背绷成了两个漂亮的弧，若即若离地贴着全圆佑的背脊施力。

哭泣只持续了一会儿，他便又因为对方无间隙的抽插而只能发出细碎的呻吟。

坏心眼的男人俯下身子让自己进入得更深一些，俯身凑近恋人的脸颊，背后的肌肉很漂亮地紧绷在一起。全圆佑在权顺荣的耳畔呼气：“顺荣啊，我突然想起一件事……”

“唔……嗯？”语言系统被他搞得一塌糊涂的权顺荣只能发出拟声词回应。

“刚才我进来的时候，把门锁打坏了……”全圆佑一边亲昵地亲吻恋人的鼻尖，一边冷静地叙述着，“如果有人进来怎么办？”

沉浸在情欲中的权顺荣闻言双目尽力睁大，但是因为眼泪积得太多，只能微微地眯成一条线，后穴却诚实地夹紧了，差点逼得全圆佑就这样缴械。

全圆佑稳住气息，继续在他耳边低语：“不过也好……”

他大力地撑住权顺荣的膝盖，凭借对对方柔韧性的认知，轻而易举地就把权顺荣的双腿角度分到最大，身下在空气中颤抖的阴茎和红肿着吞吐着自己阳具的肉穴一览无余。视线顺着向上，健康而性感的人鱼线在平坦的小腹上形成两条游人的沟壑，紧实且漂亮的前胸还留有刚才揉搓的红色指印，以及颤颤巍巍地立在空气中任人采撷的两点红缨。

“最好让所有人都看到我们在做什么……”

“看到你是因为我变得软绵绵的，因为我而变得这么情色的……”每一句话，每一个字的落下，都伴随着全圆佑的一轮新的攻击，也伴随着权顺荣无法抑制的一声声哭吟。

“看到你因为我而高潮，看到你在我身下哭泣……”频率再快一些，再快一些——权顺荣已经泣不成声，连简单的音节都要发不出来。

“顺荣啊……”每一次没入，每一次抽出，都仿佛和上一次进行比试一般，更深几寸。

“我喜欢你。”

这句话是真诚的，带着一股神圣的味道；这句话却也是淫靡的，短短四个字里每一个音节都散发着浓郁的渴望。全圆佑在最后一次把自己的性器插入穴内时，用尽全力把自己嵌在了他的体内，他感受到对方的甬道把自己紧紧包裹，颤抖的肉壁蠕动着记录着自己的形状。而达到高潮的权顺荣则尖叫出声，高高地绷起身子，又狠狠地砸在床上。伴着一阵痉挛，他的阴茎像管道打开了阀门，汩汩地流淌下乳白色的液体。

卸了力喘息着的全圆佑和权顺荣一同达到了高潮，纵使安全套牢牢地贴合着他的下身，喷射而出的精液也不免顺着缝隙遗漏了一些，蹭在权顺荣滚烫的内壁上，为敏感的后穴更增了一丝刺激。

“我也……”全圆佑稳住自己的呼吸，这一瞬间的他捕捉到了对方带着哭腔的回应，“喜欢……”

带着眼泪的眸子嵌在刚经历过高潮涨红的脸上，意识有些涣散的权顺荣几乎是下意识地回答着自己的恋人。情事的最后，全圆褪去了欲望的眼睛和权顺荣对视，随即紧紧地双唇相贴，开始了当晚不知道第几次的忘情之吻。

这一双人影紧密交缠，如世界末日一般缠绵难分。

半夜两点半左右宴会终于彻底收尾。

带点咸腥味的海风席卷着远处几声鸟鸣席卷向夜里两点的天鹅塔，码头边伫立着两个人影。背后的奢侈酒店里，宴会似乎终于要拉下帷幕。狂欢的盛宴下，没有人对生性风流的主人的去向存疑，熟客间也只是调侃几句不知又是遇到了哪的美人，估摸着短时间内看不到人影了吧。醉醺醺的来宾们互相最后一次碰杯后，便各自钻入价值不菲的豪车，伴随着油门声消失在夜幕里。

尹净汉伸了个懒腰揉了揉眼睛，转过身去正对漆黑一片的大海：“这次合作也辛苦你们二队啦。”

仍回望着天鹅塔的崔胜澈裹紧了大衣，戴上一副眼镜的他完全没了几小时前的成熟气息，乍一看像个深夜没赶上门禁的学生。二队的队长吸吸鼻子：“没有你们配合估计也不可能一晚上就结束，尤其是顺荣，牺牲那么大，回去好好安抚一下吧。”

提到权顺荣的名字，尹净汉反而露出一个了然的笑容：“他不会和我生气的，他谢谢我还来不及呢。”

崔胜澈疑惑地看着他：“他可是被你直接卖了，要不是圆佑带俊辉冲进去，谁知道会怎么样。”

敏锐地捕捉到远处的脚步声，尹净汉转过头冲洪知秀招手。一口流利英文的亚洲面孔和土生土长的韩国混血似乎相处得不错，短短几个小时内便迅速地熟识起来。此刻两人不知聊什么聊得热火朝天，崔韩率夸张的美式反应感染着气质优雅的洪知秀，讲到开心时便默契地击掌碰拳，好不热闹。

崔胜澈还打算叮嘱几句权顺荣的事，就看尹净汉微微地撇嘴，直起腰朝洪知秀那边快速走去了：“说了没事的，至少圆佑会感谢我。”

一头雾水的二队队长见也问不出什么，耸耸肩追了过去。

四人的西装笔挺的背影渐而隐于夜幕，成为了远处模糊的影子，默默地消失在安静的街头。

少了二人的码头只有失眠的海鸟掠过海面，展翅绕过门口道别的零星来客，借由风力顺着点缀着彩绘玻璃的大厅门廊径直上飞，划过最高层某个房间微开的窗沿后，轻柔地落下一根羽毛，扬起的微风卷起了窗边轻薄而梦幻的白纱，点缀着房内交缠厮磨的一双人影，片刻驻足的灰色鸟儿没多久便挥着翅膀低低地叫着，飞得没了踪影。

任务代号：窃情计划。

Mission accomplished.


End file.
